Ranger School Host Club
by Becca Days
Summary: A Cross over of Ouran Host Club and Pokemon Ranger.


_**Six weeks before** _

They stood in front of the ranger school looking up at it. They glanced around the area from the court yard up to the shining school bell, "It's a bit bigger than I'm used to.. But I think I'll be able to manage.

Kate Fujioka. Other wise mistaken with the name of Kale. It was always her sloppy hand writing that messed her up. She was becoming an honours student at the Ranger School in the Almia region. She was always mistaken as a boy with her fairly short jagged hair and her board flat chest. She never really minded what gender people perceived her as because she knew what and who she was and that didn't matter to her.

The school she had applied to on a scholarship was called the ranger academy, only the richest of the rich go there so by saying that you can think that she stuck out like a sore thumb...

She had filled out her enrolment papers herself which probably wasn't the best thing ever to do. She was surprised that that could even read her address.  
~~~

It was her first day there, she hadn't quite gotten used to the who 'Rich Kid' dress code so he went to school in what she was used to going to school in. Some cargo shorts, sneakers and and a sweat shirt. Like stated before. She stuck out like a sore thumb. No not just a sore thumb but a discoloured, awkwardly shaped sore thumb.

She walked up into the school and found her way to the second floor. The one where all the library's were. In the Ranger School, there were four library and none of them were quiet in the least bit.

She let out a sigh and walked up the hall and around the corner she soon found herself stopping in an old, un-used music room, "This place should be more quiet..." She murmured to herself slowly opening the door and being blinded by a bright light, "What the _hell?" _she said to herself.

"Hello, and welcome to the Ranger School Host Club, where us boys with too much time on out hands make girls who also have too much time on there hands happy. You could say that we're like the playground of the entire school." One of the voices said.

"Would you _mind_ turning of that stupid light,please, before you blind me." She asked rubbing her eyes as she walked in the room.

"Quick! Sven! Don't let our guest suffer please, turn the light off, do as the man says!" The same voice from before whined.

"Who are you calling a-" She rubbed her eyes continuing to walk forward into the room. She soon found herself walking forward a bit too far and though that she had bumped into someone, soon realising that it was a vase plumitting to the ground, she reached out to grab it but it was too late, the vase has already shattered into hundreds of pieces, "I-I-I'm so sorry!" She gasped at the group standing in front of her.

"It's no problem," A tall blond haired boy said writing onto his clip board, "It was just an antique renascent vase, worth 8 million dollars." he said gleefully, "You should be able to pay us back right?" he asked eagerly to hear her answer.

"What?! You're kidding right?! Of course I can't pay that back! My grand children will be paying you back for that!" She shouted.

"Well then," The spiky red haired boy said, "You'll just have to work it off then. You see, You have to get one hundred clients and then we'll set you free and your debts will be paid." He bowed.

"Hey! That's Kale Fujioka! He's in our class!" Two Identical people said from the back of the room, "I'm Kellyn," the one boy said, "I'm Crawford," said the other.

She was confused at their statement, Kale? Well, it was her fault, she could never actually write neatly. Even the teacher's at her new school called her that, '_Why did I ever fill out those forms by myself... I knew that I'd mess something up.' _ she thought to herself.

"Well, Kale," The red haired boy said, "I'm Keith, king you could say of the Host Club. Now, Kale, you will have to look the part of the Host Club member if you want to pay off your debts." he smiled, "Now first, Those hideous glasses, hand them over."

"Wha-?" She said putting a hand up to her glasses holding them her face, " I'm blind with out these... I did have contacts.. But I lost one..." She replied with a sigh.

"Hand them over, Kale." Keith said reaching for her glasses and taking them off. He gasped, "Kellyn, Crawford, get this man some contacts, fast!" He yelled shooing them away and off to get some, "Here, here, here, take this uniform and go change!" He said shoving her into one of the rooms attached to their club room.

She looked over the uniform and signed, " A boy's uniform.. Of course. My new name, Kale.. Fantastic.." She mumbled slipping the button down over her head. She placed the Tie around her neck and tied it then soon slipped on her uniforms pants. She stumbled out of the room still blind from having no glasses, "Hey Keith? I still can't see can I-"

"Kale! You look fantastic, and look the twins have brought back your contacts!" Keith said shoving the contact case into her hands, "Hurry Hurry, put them in!" He squealed.

Kate opened the case and popped the contacts into her eyes, "So, uhh... How do I look?" She asked the group of boys in front of her.

"You look so adorable!" Keith shouted squeezing her tightly.

"Please... let...me...go," She muttered.

"Oh yes, of course." He said letting the poor girl go, "No our customers are coming soon, Sevn, Isaac, Kellyn, Crawford,take your seats, we have guests, Kale you can sit over here." He said gesturing to the table with four chairs directly behind the couch.

"Uhh, yeah, okay.." She said taking a seat at the table and sitting patently.

The others soon took their seats around the room as dozens of girls came in through the door. A small girl with short black hair took the seat next to Sven and they began talking and laughing with each other, '_Must be close friends..' _ she thought to herself. A group of girls surrounded Kellyn's and Crawfords table giggling and making 'aw' noises. She looked over at Isaac who sat alone at his table writing on his clip board and typing onto his computer. Then was Keith, a large group of girls, the majourity of the girls there sat around him as he 'charmed' them. Kate let out a sigh, '_How the hell am I going to get 100 customers when none of them will come near me..' _ she thought to her self.

"Excuse us, but," The three girls giggles, "May we sit with you?" The one asked.

"Oh, Uh, yes, please have a seat." she said holding her hand out as the girls giggled at her, '_Do I really look like a boy to everyone..?' _ she thought to herself.

"So, We noticed that you were new here, what's your name?" The blonde girl asked.

"My name? It's Kale. Kale Fujioka." She replied.

"Kale, I like that name, It's suits you well." The other girl smiled.

"Look at him, he's a natural, like myself, and he looks adorable!" Keith squealed from the couches surrounded by girls as he watched Kate.

One of the girls sighed and looked over rolling her eyes and stood up off the couch, "Excuse me, Keith." She murmured, of course he didn't hear her with his mind focused on Kate.

"Excuse me ladies, but I need to speak with Kale here for a moment." She said as the girls got up and she took one of there seats.

"How are you, miss?" Kate asked her, "What is your name?" she asked once more.

"My name is Lavana, and I'd be doing better if you would back off of Keith, understand?" she said harshly.

"Excuse-" she was cut off.

"You heard me, just back off." Lavana snapped at Kate.

"Well if my eyes deceive me, I'd think that you were jealous." Kate grinned.

Lavana stood up, Kate did as well. Lavana swung her hand through the air making contact with Kate's cheek making a loud smacking sound and causing attention towards them.

"Stop it, both of you!" The girl Sven was with shouted pouring water on the both of them soaking Kate and Lavana not as much.

"What was that for!?" Lavana shouted at the girl.

"From this point on you are banned from ever making reservations at this Host Club, good bye, Mrs. Lavana." Isaac said placing a hand on Kate's shoulder, "You should go get changed, there's an extra uniform in the room you were in before, it's dry, better then a wet one."

Kate nodded walking into the room and started to strip.

"Hey Kale I-" Keith said being cut off as he opened the door and seeing Kate, "You... You're a g-.. You're a girl?!"

"Get Out!" She screamed.


End file.
